Every Rose has it's Thorns
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: Tabitha's step father is a missing private investigator and she is kidnapped by Capricorns men. One in particular has interest in her. Will they fall in love? Will she escape? Will her brother find her? Is she stuck there forever?words,violence and more
1. Ch 1 And then she was gone

**Tabitha's POV**

"Tabitha honey, Briana is here come downstairs before you are late for school! Jared get out of bed it is time to leave Jonathan is here!" My mother yelled up the stairs or our mother

My brother, Jared and I go to the same high school. He is one year older then me wich makes him 16. Jared had been friends with Jonathan scince ever and that is were my BFF Briana comes in. Jared took me to Jonathan's 'crash pad' aka his parents housewhen I was 7 and I met Briana his sister.

I know you are wondering why we don't drive to school in Jared's super awesome (brand new) truck he got for his 16th birthday but the driving test ended badly when he asked what a traffic light was and thats in the first 3 minutes of the test. After that question the teacher kicked him out of the car. His olny experiance with driving a car would be one of his xbox games.

I glanced back at hy mirror one last time. I wore a stone washed mini skirt and a yellow t-shirt from Abercrombie. My shoes were black rugged converse. I wore my long slightly curly brown hair down. My skin was perfectly sun kissed and my blue eyes gleamed happily in the mirror.

I strode out of my room backpack on back and rushed into Jared's room. He was lazily pulling on a shirt and was still in his boxers. He was very tall with blond hair and stack after stack of muscle. No one would have known we were family but the eyes gave us away. Our color eyes were the same bright blue.

Jared was very muscled because he was the man of the house. Our step-dad is almost always away and girls in England dissapear like hotcakes. None of them have anything is common aside from thier prettyness. Jonathan felt the need to do the same too and step up pysically. Metally they were as playful as kittens.

I am not going to lie to you we were always making snide remarks to eachother and it never changed. Lets just say that we arent the friendly everything-is-great brother and sister. We are the I-am-going-to-make-your-life-suffer-with-every-breath-you-enhale-in-your-worthless-body type of brother and sister.

"Come on hury up!" I told him

"Get out of here Tabbi Cat before I get my spray bottle." he siad while pulling on his pants

"Get out of here Jar Head before I take what ever's left of your brain and flush it down the toilet." I mimiked

He grabbed his backpack and flung it over his shoulder. "I ready." he said eyeing my outfit

"Olny 15 minutes late." I said sarcastically

"Could you stop with your remarks?" he asked in a tone that really said 'I am desperate for a little time to make up a comeback'

"Hey well you are the one who's 'good mornings' have now turned into threats." I said while picking up a piece of toast from the table and heading out the door. This time he said nothing. I noticed it was overcast and big dark black and grey clouds were hovering above us.

I hopped into the backseat of Jonathan's Tahoe.

"Hey Tabbi . How have you been. Did you take a nice long shower then get a massage? Then after that did you go out for breakfast? Or maybe.." Bree was saying before I interuppted her

"I get it, I get it. We are a bit late but its something Jared is going to have to fess up to." I said

Bree and Jonathan's heads snapped to Jared who just got in the car.

"Have anything you wanna explain Jared?" Jonathan gritted out of his teath. Jared was about to shake his head when Jonsthan said "Before I beat it out of you?"

"Okay, okay. Start driving and I will tell you guys on our way to school." he said while flicking the time a glance

"Start now and it better be worth this delay." Jonathan said a muscle ticking under his eye

"John was investigating the missing girls and women and the burnings of houses. He called me last night and told me they were linked but it seemed everybody was withholding information. He told me to meet him here in town last night at 12 at the theater becasue he had discovered something big that be couldn't talk about over the phone. I sneaked out of the house and got to the theater but he wasn't there. I waited for 15 minutes then I called him. Do you guys know the allyway by the side of the theater?" he asked

We all nodded and grumbled yes.

"Well I herd a phone ring in the allyway so I went to it. At the end of the allway I found his phone his screen damaged in a pool of blood. John was nowhere to be seen. The blood was warm. I ran to the police and told them about everything that happened aside from the information of his case but they gave me that shit about wait 24 hours then practically kicked me out." he said his face contorting into a sneer.

John was our step-father and a private investigator and Jared wanted to be a private investigator.

"Oh my gosh you don't think that they took him?" I asked paniked

"I don't think, I know." he said while glancing at his cell phone

"Your keeping something out. Don't we want to know." I said fearing the answer

"You're right I am. Theres one more thing or rather a few. There is a video on his phone I'll show it to you in a second and carved in the wall frechly, trust me I know was a name. Basta." He took out our step-father's phone and tossed it in the back seat.

Bree and I watched in awe and fear. He was running many men in black were running after him yelling and cursing. They had knifes and guns and were all good looking and strong, could fit into any crowd. Men these days were all buff. Like I said because of all the disappearances of the girls and women.

Thier age ranged from about 16 to 35. There were 12 of them.

Bree started to cry. She was a voilence apposed. My step dad was tackled to the ground and one of them with a gleaming silver knife came up to him.

"You're about to feel some real pain John Reed. Lots of pain." The evil guy said and advanced on my step dad. I grabbed the phone and snapped it shut.

"No need to see anything. I think we have a pretty good guess on what happened." I said while handing the phone back to my brother.

"Tabbi did you realize anything anything in the video?" Bree asked in a shaky voice

"I did." Jonathan said his voice flat

"What?" Jared and I asked at the same time

"He said your last name Tabbi." Bree said

My blood chilled to ice in veins. I expelled air from my mouth in a shaky gasp. "Oh my gosh." I said from the corner of my eye I could see Jared stiffen.

When we got to school we were 10 minutes late and we all said bye and went to our first periods. Mrs. Unger was my first period Social Studies. I sat in my seat. Time flew by and olny 25 minutes left.

"What is the answer Ms. Reed?" She asked

"Huh? What? Oh. Mrs. Unger I um was not um paying attension." I said without any hint of embarassment. My brian was in overload with fear for my step dad, my brother, my mother. Oh God I was going to barf. My sweet innocent mother. Me.

"Are you okay Tabitha. You look a little pale are you sick.?" she asked concern coated her voice

"No." Yes. "Actually yes I am may I please be excused?" I asked while packing my bag.

"Yes of course dear." She said and I walked up to the front of the room and she handed me a paper and I hurried out of class. I went to the office and called my mom who picked me up and dropped me off at home before going back to work.

I trudgged to the door and went inside. I dumped my stuff next to the door and locked all the doors and windows then went upstairs. I toom a long shower but the water didn't wash away my fears. When I got out of the shower I was to scared to even whipe the steam off the mirror because in all the movies when you do someone is standing behind you.

I dressed in my pajama shorts which were short and cheackered and a black tanktop. I plopped on my bed and took out my ipod and listened to music and soon fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later and looked at the time. It was 12:10 pm and rain was pounding hard on the house. My stupid ipod ran out of charge. I went downstairs and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey beutiful." I herd someone say behind me. I turned around and saw a man about 30. His pepperminty breath wafted under my nose. I shrieked but a rumble of thunder masked my cry. I dropped the bottle of water and ran into the den but stopped short.

There were two guys in there staring at me intently. One was 16 and the other was 17. The guy with the peppermint breath walked behind me.

"Were did you think you were going?" he asked me mockily "Oh sorry were are my manners? I am Basta, he," Basta pointed to the 17 year old ",is Collin and the other guy is.."

"Your worst nightmare." he growled "Basta, I have taken a liking."

"Then you shall have her Capricorn has been looking for a woman for you for a long time Justin." Basta said

"Whats your name girl?" Justin asked me

"Tabitha. My name is Tabitha." I said eyeing the door

Justin stepped in my vision."Lets leave." Justin said taking Basta's place behind me while he carved his name in the wall.

"Walk." Justin ordered

"No." I said trying to keep my voice steady

Justin flicked out a knife and rubbed it tauntingly against the back of my neck. "You will follow Collin and Basta

I nodded and walked forward. Out the door. I was on the porch but quickly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Justin asked me menacingly

"Its cold, and raining." I said and directed his gaze to my clothing. I slipped on my flip flps that were outside but I needed my jacket.

He sighed and slipped off his jacket and handed it to me. I looked at it hesitantly then slipped it on and went out into the rain to the car. Justin opened the door to the black Sedan and ushered me inside. The heat was blasting and I took off the jacket and handed it back. Basta was driving as soon as we got inside and Collin was sitting shotgun. I sat as far away from him and buckled my seat belt.

The ride was long and as the car turned I flopped on the seats and driffted into slumber. I woke hours later and looked at the time. Twenty past five. We parked in a parking lot and I stared out the window. We were here.


	2. Chapter 2 Survival is 1st love is 2nd

**Tabitha POV**

"Walk." Justin said from behind me and was about to shove me foreward but I sped up following Basta and Collin. "Smart girl." he said

On our way to were ever we were going in the crap town many women passed us and I realized many of thier faces from the missing posters and acctually talked to some of the missing womens' parents. One women in particular caught my eye. She had black hair and from far away could be mistaken for average but when you really see her she looks like a model that just walked off the run way.

She had long curly black as midnight hair and an angelic face with big wide green eyes. She looked gorgeous. All my friends told me I was beautiful in an exotic way but she was all inocence. She looked to be about 25 and as she was carrying a basket of clothes Basta wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

She pulled away from him and smacked him. Her angelic face turned ferrel. He grabbed her roughly and held strong. "You are my wife so act like it." he growled into her ear lowly but it seamed as if everone in a fifty foot radius could hear him

"Fuck you." she spat at him

He raised his hand to slap her but she cringed. He didn't hit her but pulled her along with us. Made me wonder if you left a tame dog in the wilderness if it would still be tame in the life of the wild or would it change? Something in my gut told me I already knew the answer. Replace the dog with me. Perfect straight A student with a little juvie history, I knew that if I stayed here one day I would crack.

Put a perfect person who is nice and a goodie goodie here and you would probably get the opposite. Just the same as putting a troublesome person here. I guessed she was nice at one time and may still be to the right people.

She turned around and caught a glimpse of me and suddenly an expression of pity washed over her face. For me? I thought

We kept on walking through the dark cobbled streets of the run down place. The sun was slowly setting and erie shadows filled every nook and cranny. We arrived at a church that was painted black on the outside but the inside was blood red.

Inside were men sitting down on the benches and at the head of the church was a man with colorless hair and eqaully colorless skin. His eyes were small and a dull blue. He was sitting on a big white leather chair that viewed every inch of the church gone bad.

He snapped and a church door opened across from me and two muscled guys came in dragging my stuggleing step dad. When he saw me he stilled and the little amount of color that he had drained away. "Tabitha?" he asked his voice meerly a whisper

The men dragged him next to me and stood behind him. He turned and hugged me. "Get out of here Tabbi you can't be here. The men here do bad things. Cold blooded killing, breaking and entering, kidnapping, arson, rape." The last one was barely adioable

"I know John." I said

"Yay I just love family reiunions." the man in the chair said giddily "Especially when you know that you are going to rip them apart it makes it all the more interesting. Anyways thats not the point. I am going to be perfectly blunt here. John you and your private investigating skills are going to scam me a lot of money and in exchange I will not kill Tabitha." the man in the chair said while glancing at his watch

"No but..." John started to say

"No buts or," he snapped his fingers and Justin wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest an laid a knife on my neck ",Justin slits her throat then you, and your wife are next. Your son, we may as well recruit him."

John cast a glance back in my direction the spoke. "Alright we have a deal." he said hesitantly

"Great but just to let you know, no telling the cops. You never know who is working for me out there and one slip of your tongue is a slip of the knife for Tabitha." he said "Now time for celebrations." he said while clapping giddily "John there will be your car in the parking lot take it and get out of here. Do not say a word." and with the man's last words my step father walked out of the door and spared me one lasts sorrow filled glance and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Recognized

**Tabitha's POV**

**Please review! I know how many people read my story so it makes me wonder if you people are too lazy to review or what? I would like 3 reviews to be made for me to put up the next chapter. P.S I have a poll on my page asking anybody member or not what story they would like for me to update. Thanks and enjoy. :)**

How could he just leave me here? I understood why but then again I didn't. I knew that he would be much more help to me outside of here but I didn't understand how all he did was walk away. Didn't even run but walked. The damn bastard. Is it wrong for me to hope for him to die? He is probably having a party on his own.

"Now Tabitha while you are here you will be running errands for my men. Cleaning their guns and knifes and what ever else they need. No running away cause right now you are our guest of honor." the man in the chair said

Basta walked up the steps and started whispering in his ear.

"Uh huh. Yes. OK. Yes I see. That is a good idea Basta." the man was saying while Basta was whispering in his ear. Basta stepped down and went back to his wife while the man started talking.

" Justin you finally found a...." the man paused at looked at me "mate?"

"Yeah I have." Justin said while placing a hand on my shoulder

I tried shaking his hand off but he held firm.

"Go ahead have her and if you do good on missions I will give _you _the choice of wedding her." the man said

"But I am only 15 and I don't know him." I started babbling

"Your age means nothing. Girls back in our world marry at the age of ten and consider the time that you are going to be living with him the time to get to know him. Now off you guys go I have matters to discuss with a certain fire eater." he said while waving his hand in dismissal

I didn't bother asking him about what he meant when he said 'our world' I knew I would get more questions then answers and the less I knew the better chance that they would let me go.

Justin grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there and into the night. I tried pulling my hand out of his but he shoved me into a wall. Both of his arms were on either side of my head and started talking.

"Tabitha you really wouldn't like it if you got on my bad side. Even the devil gets scared when I get mad." he said menacingly

_Now or never_ I thought. I lifted me hand and was about to smack him but as soon as my hand was in the air he quickly reached out and grabbed it and slammed it above my head into the wall. I reached up with my other hand to free my other but he grabbed it and slammed it above my head next to the other one.

"Do not mess with me Tabitha I am not one of Capricorn's right hand men for nothing." he said into my ear and let my hands free. "You will pay." he said and pulled me along the narrow alleyways

We walked for a while and I noted that the buildings when from shabby to better looking to a little better to pretty good after the 15 minute walk. We stopped in front of a pretty large house made of stone. It was halfway down and alley.

In the house was a surprise. It was quite modern with a big T.V and huge black leather sofas and recliners. The kitchen boasted a sleek silver fridge which I later figured out was stocked heavily with beer. Upstairs were two bedrooms and a bathroom. The bathroom had a tub and a walk in shower. One of the bedrooms was not a bedroom but a storage room filled with weapons and other stuff but only he had the key.

The other bedroom was his. It had a king sized four poster bed. In a corner was a large dresser and to the left of the bed was a closet. The only flaw with the house was that he was in it.

"You are sleeping with me. No arguing." he said and as I was about to reply when shots rang out outside. Screams filled the air and what I saw outside of my window made me pass out.

* * *

**That Night........Dustfinger's POV**

The woods here reminded me of the woods in the inkworld except the sense of foreboding that hovered over me in a thick haze. Strangely even though I felt creeped out the woods were alive with sound, most of which were Gwin hunting.

"How are you doing back there Freddy?" I called over through my shoulder

"Aside from my sudden apitite change from carnivore-ism to cannibalism, which by the way makes you dinner, I am great." Freddy said in a sarcastic voice

Freddy didn't come out of any book he was a 100% purebred idiot. The stupid 16 year old had a crush on Meggie then got pulled into the story. Freddy should have known that Meggie was a big heart breaker. She broke Farid and Doria's hearts into so many little pieces that lead to the disappearance of Farid three years back. I saved the little twerp from the little witch but later on he found out about the voice.

Freddy found out about Mo's and Meggie's powers which pulled him closer. For two and a half years he had been traveling with me. Ever since Meggie, Mo. Theresa, and Mo Jr came back from the Inkworld 6 months after the Capricorn incident (which sadly came out that Capricorn didn't die) with Doria in tow Freddy got crushed with how much Doria and Meggie liked each other he took an interest in fire dancing.

To my shock Freddy had to power too. How He and I figured out was when he was narrating one of my shows. He had written out his script but instead of narrating how I was blowing fire he accidentally wrote that I was juggling 10 fireballs. After he said those little words my fire blowing turned to juggling of ten fireballs and I could only juggle seven.

"We are almost there, I just have some business with a friend in a town. About 10 more minutes see right now we are on the outskirts by the town at the pond were they wash their clothes. This is the town were Capricorn is." I said

"Oh great. Are you sure I should be here you know because of my ability?" Freddy asked

"Don't worry its fine, none of them know about a thing but are you sure you saw Basta in the other village and are you sure you herd him talk about an experienced reader who can read people back?" I asked for the hundredth time

"Positive." Freddy said

Ten minutes later we were walking through the streets of the remodeled town. We were half way down a street/ alleyway when Capricorns men met us.

"Freddy you failed to mention to Capricorn about your gift." Basta said while walking up to Freddy, Cockerl, Flatnose and a few other guys a few feet away from him.

"I was coming here to tell you along with bringing Dustfinger for Capricorn. Dustfinger is such a gullible guy." Freddy said

I stared at him with a crazed look on my face. "When did you switch over to their side?" I asked loudly

"Thirteen." Freddy said

"So 6 months before we went off together you little asshole!" I yelled

"Yeah I guess I am but what ever. You are the retard who never even guessed." Freddy said while turning around and walking toward a house. He was looking through the window.

I lunged at Freddy but Basta started shooting and I stopped. I could hear maids screams but I didn't care. My focus was on Freddy and what he was saying.

"Is that Tabitha Reed?" He asked Basta

"Yeah but she's Justin's girl." Basta answered

"We will just see, she and I have some unfinished business." Freddy said "Oh and Basta forget about getting that bitch Meggie, Tabitha is here."

I looked toward the window and could see a 15 year old girl with brown slightly curly hair and bright blue eyes that was staring at Freddy in a horrified way, then she fainted.

"She grew up and is now even prettier." Freddy said then chuckled as she fainted. "Go on now, doesn't Capricorn want something of Dustfinger?"

Cockerel grabbed my arm and dragged me away as I stole one last glance at Freddy. He was walking through the door of Justin's house.


	4. Chapter 4 A Meeting

**Tabitha POV**

I woke up on the bed, Justin was not in the room but I could hear him talking to someone in the other room. I got up, my head throbbed. I tried to remember what made me pass-out but my mind kept drawing a blank. I listened in to the conversation taking place in the living room.

"She is mine. You hear me? Mine!" Justin whispered but I could tell he would have yelled if I wasn't 'sleeping'

"We will see. All in good time." The voice sent chills up my spine. I got up and tip toed to the door and peaked into the living room. Justin was blocking my view of the other person so I kept listening.

"It doesn't look like you get what I am saying. Capricorn gave her to me." Justin said while pointing to the bedroom were I was. I pulled back as he and the other guy looked in my direction. After a few seconds I looked back and resumed.

"There are many ways of persuasion Justin. " The other guy said lowly almost a growl

"Likewise dick head. Now get out." Justin this time yelled

"Remember me Tabitha? If you don't why don't you let me refresh your memory." The other guy half yelled half talked normally then headed for the door. I only got a look at his back as he stalked out of the house, slamming the door.

Justin snapped his head at me. "Do you know that jerk off?" he asked angrily

"No." I said but I heard my voice crack and it sounded a pitch higher

"I'll figure out the connection later but right now go to bed. Your clothes are in the bottom drawer, go to bed and I'll give you the choice of either sleeping with a hand cuffed to the bed or I'll get a friend." he said while checking his watch

"Cuffs." I said automatically

"Okay get dressed and I'll cuff you for bed, maybe I'll tuck you in too." he said then chuckled at his lame crack

I went into the bedroom and got the most covering piece of bed clothing which was basically a small piece of cloth silk dress that hit mid thigh and was a nail polish red. My other choices were a purple mini skirt that barley covered my butt with a tiny tank top (silk), black lingerie that was lacy in may areas, and a blue dress that was the same height as the skirt.

I changed in the bathroom while he was in the other room with weapons and other miscellaneous items. I popped out of the bathroom and tried to made a dash for the bed so he wouldn't see me in the flimsy gown but he was waiting outside the bathroom door. When he saw me the grin that was on his face turned into a full blown smile while I resisted the urge to flick him off and knee him.

I jumped into bed and pulled the covers to my chin while he started laughing. I brought my knees to my chest as he walked over to me. "Arm out." he demanded

My hand peaked out from under the covers and he grabbed it swiftly and clicked the cuff link around my hand then to the head board.

"These are children's cuffs that the police use for kids. I am using them because if I used regular cuff they would cut you hands to blood. Now have a nice night and don't be afraid of the boogie man because the only boogie man here is me." he said while walking out of the room and flicking off the light switch

"Wait! I have a few questions." I yelled. I could hear him stop in the hallway.

"Ask." he said

"When will you be back and what will you be doing?" I asked tentatively

"Can't keep away from me can you? I will be back later and what I'll be doing is none of your business." he said and I could hear the door slam shut.

I pulled on the cuffs but to no avail. I sighed. To bad I wasn't sleepy. My mind wandered to the night of October 31, 2007, the night that changed my life. In my mind flashed pictures of Crystal Lake and my father's cabin. I shied away from those thoughts and decided to try counting sheep and surprisingly it worked.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I left her cuffed to bed and went to search for the bastard who though he could take her away just because he had 'history' with her. As I was walking down an alleyway I could hear hushed whispering in the alleyway over. I listened in.

"What do you know about Justin?" I herd Freddy's voice ask some guy

"Chill dude." the guy said and chuckled nervously "Justin is one of Capricorn's favorites. You know right hand men along with Basta, Cockerel, and Flatnose. You don't want to mess with Justin cause he doesn't fight fair." the guy was saying

"Who said I did?" Freddy asked

"No body man you look really bad in a good way." the guy was saying

I pictured Freddy. He was tall, so was I. He was muscled and it showed same here, he had tanned skin but I had paler skin but that didn't matter. He had brown tousled hair and green eyes that seemed to be calculating something every second. I had scruffy blond hair and blue eyes. I couldn't deny the fact that we were both equally handsome.

I left the alleyway in search for the one other person that may have known Freddy. Dustfinger. The night got a shade darker as I made my way to the church and waited in the shadows. Twenty minutes later Dustfinger came out of the church, looked both ways then stepped down the steps and came in my direction.

"Dustfinger get your funking ass over here." I whispered to him from the shadows

He looked startled but when he glimpsed my gun tucked in my jeans he carefully walked in my direction. "What do you want Justin?" he asked still eyeing my gun

"What do you know about Freddy?" I asked

"Nothing. Literally I know nothing, since he betrayed me everything that I knew about him disintegrated. He became a black jacket before he left with me so there is nothing I can say." Dustfinger said in a scorned voice

"What about his temper? Is he violent or skilled with a gun or knife?" I asked hoping for anything

"He is most of the time calm. Violent maybe he only showed signs a few times but I guess he hid them well. Skilled? I never gave him a gun or a knife but from experience both." Dustfinger said "Anything else?"

"No that's good." I said dismiss-ably and walked off into the ever growing night

* * *

**Capricorn's POV**

"What do you think is going to happen?" Mortola asked Capricorn

"Its unpredictable but it most certainly will be unforgettable." I answered

"Freddy is good." Mortola said

"So is Justin." I said while staring at the empty church

"So the war between them is on and......" Mortola was saying while shining his shoes

"We sit back and enjoy the show." Capricorn said when his reader came in."Roxanne what brings my little reader out of her room at night?"

"When will I see Dustfinger?" she asked while staring down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"As soon as he arrives. Do not worry I am a man of my word." I said while smiling.

Roxanne left and Mortola started talking. "She doesn't know he is here already?"

"It's part of the game mom, you'll see in good time, everyone will see." I said while pushing up to my feet. "Now time for bed. Alert me any tie m during the night of anything of importance. If not of importance write it down and brief me over breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5 Stalker

**Hello people new chappy!!! :)))) Anyways I am introducing a new character to the story! Enjoy people!!**

**Jared POV**

It took me a day to figure out I had to visit two old friends. Two friends that shared something in common with my baby sister. Two friends that I shared a link to. I went out first thing in the morning to a bus stop one town over and when half the morning passed I was at my destination.

A huge estate with a ten foot high gate made of steel. I tapped in the security code's number and peered around the place that I hadn't been for three years. The stone driveway went on forever and the sides were so many trees it looked as if the owners grew thier own forest. After a long walk I made it to the mansion sized house.

The sun was filtered by the braches but when I got closer to the mansion the trees disappeared and in thier place took ever streaching grass. I saw two faces in the window then they quickly vanished just as the front door opened and two fifteen year old girls bounded out the door and ran towards me.

"Jared! Oh my gosh how have you been? Where is Tabitha?" They yelled at once

"Hey Meggie, Ashika. I have news to tell you and questions to ask." I said

They took my grave expression on my face as a time for no happy reunions. Meggie's family lived in their aunt' house. Elinore, Darius, Mo,Theresa, Mo Jr, Meggie and Ashika who was adopted because of the sudden death of her parents four years ago. Ashika, Meggie, Tabitha, and Wendy were friends until we moved. Wendy moved at the same time as we did.

We went inside. Right now Elinore and Darius were out buying more books and Theresa, Mo, and Mo Jr were out shopping so it was just the girls. We sat in the den and I explained about Tabitha's disappearance yesterday. Meggie, Tabitha, and Ashika were good friends so Tabitha, Ashika and I knew about Meggie's past so did Wendy but she said she'd take it to the grave. When I told Meggie about Tabitha's disappearance she turned a shade paler and Ashika stiffened.

"I need to know what happened that night at Crystal Lake. Exactly what happened." I said

"You already know." Meggie said somberly

"Maybe I am missing something." I said angrily. I did not come here for nothing.

"I don't know if we can be any help. We moved on from that night and we don't want to think about it." Ashika said

"Okay, but lets keep in touch in case you remember anything." I said and started walking to the door. "And nice seeing you guys again." I grumbled while walking out of the door.

As I was waiting for a bus outside and I glimpsed somebody in the corner of my eye that was slinking in the shadows. He was tall with tanned skin and brown tousled hair. From the distance I couldn't see his eyes but I knew that I had seen him somewhere before. The olny question was where. The bus came and I hopped on, when I took my seat I glanced out of the window but he was gone. The olny thing that was on the street was a blue Porsche.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

I watched the damn bastard get into the bus and chug away.

"He just can't keep his nose out of trouble." I grumbled as I opened the door to my Porsche. "He just cant let go of that night can he?" I said as I started the car. "Well I am going to have to do something about that." and started the long drive back to the Devil's Den

* * *

**Tabitha POV**

"You only have one chore but, you have to do it everyday. After dinner you have to wash clothes at the pond and hang them up on the line outside of the maid's quarters." Mortola said to me while scrubbing a dish

"So what should I do for the rest of the day?" I asked

"What? Do I look like you mother? Find something to do your self." She squawked at me and I almost started laughing

She looked like a bird and had the voice of one too. As I left the kitchen I slipped a knife into my pocket.

I hurried out of the kitchen only to be great ed with grey clouds that hung low above our heads. I headed back to Justin's house and as I passed the parking lot a blue Porsche was coming towards the town. I glanced at the knife then at the Porsche and the only thought that registered in my mind was escape. I changed direction and walked towards the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6 Fear & Kindness

**First of all there are parenthesis where there are references in a way to sex and also dangerously close to sex or rape but what ever but it doesn't happen. There is no nudity in that scene so yeah but for future reference there may be a chapter in which it will happen and that chapter will have the same parenthesis around the paragraphs that contain the content. Anyways enjoy. :)**

**Tabitha POV**

As the parking lot loomed closer my hand trembled more. I grasped the knife tighter and put one foot after another. There where no gaurds in the area which was good, I hoped. I sucked in a large gulp of air and kept my pace. I smoothed out my violet dress that fell a few inches short of my knees, a present from Justin.

The car pulled into the lot and zoomed to a parking spot oblivious to me. I walked unsteadily to the car. My knees felt like jelly and it seamed as if I was walking through syrup. My mouth felt as if someone shoved a wad of cotton in it and my palms felt slick with cold sweat. I thought I could make out the sound of my thundering heart and I wondered if the person who was getting out of the car could hear it too.

I stepped behind him and stood on my tip toes as I placed the cool knife against his neck. "Give me the keys or die. " I said while digging the knife deeper into his neck until a bead of blood slithered out of the cut and wound down the back of his neck.

"OK." he murmured and slowly dug into his pocket and pulled out the keys. He held his arm out and as I snatched the keys but he grabbed my arm and twisted me and shoved me into the car face first. My knife clattered uselessly to the ground.

"Tabitha?" I heard a voice that was suspiciously familiar

I felt a strong hand pull me around and my eyes went as large as saucers, my breathing came out in labored gasps as I heard the screams that echoed in the forest 3 years ago. I jumped back and smashed into the car. He chuckled, the expression on his face showed he was amused.

"Well at least you didn't faint this time. So how have the past 3 years been?" He asked curtly

I eyes the knife that I dropped on the ground and he stooped down and picked it up. He waved it tauntingly then chucked it. I watched as the blade fell to the ground just as the first rumbled of thunder reverberated through the air.

"So Tabitha wanna know something interesting? I'll tell you who else was there that night...." His words slurred together then turned mute all together. The dull grey light the clouds emitted was winking in and out. Screams filled the silence and images of blood flew through my mind, then it stopped and I was back with him.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice trembled

"To finish what should have happened 3 years ago. Over and over again." He said while the corners of his mouth curled into a smile.

I shuddered.

"But I will get to that part later, right now where are you supposed to be?" he asked me while staring deep into my eyes and I couldn't help but be compelled to answer

"Anywhere. Mortola sent me away and Justin doesn't know that yet." I answered then mentally cursed myself

"Seems as if I am getting my wish sooner then I expected." he said to himself then grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the parking lot. I struggled but I was no comparison to someone like him and soon I gave in and started walking along. He loosened his grip on my arm then dropped it all together.

As we passed by an alleyway I slipped into it un-noticed and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. After a while of running I was completely lost. This part of the village looked deserted and street after street stretched on forever. The sky was turning blacker, it was either the storm that was brewing or it was starting to get dark.

I couldn't hear anyone following me but I knew it was a matter of time. I walked down the street while rubing my arms trying to heat them up. It was getting chilly and I was still outside. I was walking down the street when I heard something from the direction I came from. I turned around and saw Freddy and he saw me.

"Tabitha!" He yelled "Where are you going to go? Huh? This part of the village is empty. No one here to save you. You and me and the houses along side us are the only things occupying the space here. I am not saying give in. I am saying make this easier on me but not wasting my time by running because we both know it is useless." he said while inching closer to where I was standing

I stumbled backwards as he advanced. "Stay where you are." I stuttered

"Or what?" he asked mockingly

I turned a corner and ran down a narrow street and came to the end which was a charred brick wall that was crumbling in all sorts of places. I could hear his footsteps walk down the street.

"Congrats. You officially got nowhere and made me pissed. Bravo." exclaimed bitterly

I kicked against the crumbling wall but only small showers of dust and debris puffed out. I could feel his arms gently wrap around my waist and pull me back so I I turned around a kicked him in the stomach.

He grunted a keeled over as I ran past him but I only got a few feet when he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I screamed while flailing my arms. He quickly let go and grabbed my arm and started walking without letting me out of his piercing grip. He pulled me along for a while until we came to a specific house in the abandoned part of the village.

"This house used to be mine a long time ago and still is. It is stocked with my items." he said while yanking me through the door. His house had white walls and white leather sofas. He had a huge flat screen TV that was a centimeter thin.

Freddy pulled me into what I guessed was his room and slammed the door. His room had a large four poster bed with black sheets that were of silk. The canopy on top was also black that was made of some cloth I didn't recognize. He ambled across the room and started digging into a drawer and pulled out four strips of black leather.

I turned around and tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. "The thing I love about living in Capricorns village is that I can get anything I want with our reader. She read me touch sensitive door knobs that I placed through out the house aside from the bathroom which means olny my hands will get you out of here." he said while smirking

**((( **He started walking towards me and when he got close enough I launched a punch which I didn't land while he grabbed my arm a shoved me to the bed. I landed face up as he climbed over me and sunk his knees onto my shoulders pinning my upper half down while his legs pinched my thighs on either side to keep me from fighting. He snatched one of my arms and wrapped the leather around my wrist then tied it to the bed post.

He did that with my other arm and both of legs while I bucked and thrashed in the bed. The leather bit into my skin causing my limbs to sting. "Just so you know you look perfect." he said admiring his work

"Please don't I'll give you anything you want." I pleaded

"You'll give it to me anyways." he said while pulling his shirt over his head.

His chest was chiseled to perfection. Muscles were in all the right places and made him look hot but to me he looked like a monster that just formed out of a horror movie. He removed his jeans and stood in his briefs, then got on the bed slowly.

"I am sorry I am going to have to ruin your dress but don't worry you'll look better with it off." He said while pulling out a knife and cutting the thin shoulder straps then slid the zipper down my side.

He tossed the violet dress of the bed. I was wearing a black strapless bra and a black bikini bottom.

"We are going to need our privacy." he said and he stood on the bed and let the canopy fall around us as I was enveloped in darkness. I could hear his raspy breathing in the blackness. I felt hot tears burn my eyes and a whimper escaped my throat. I could feel his erection against my thigh. His hands traveled my body as I pulled as hard as I could on my bound hands but the thick leather didn't snap.

I felt his hand wipe away my tears but they were instantly replaced with new ones. I could feel his lips and teeth scrape my ear and then my neck.

"Am I your first?" he murmured while trying to undo the clasp on my bra but soon gave up

I didn't say anything because there were no words to be said.

"Damn it Tabitha! Am I your first because if I am not you are in for a hard ride but if I am you aren't and I will take it slow. If you don't speak up forever hold your screams." he said while gently caressing my hair.

"First." I whispered right when his phone rang.**)))**

He groaned and got out of bed. "Capricorn? Yeah OK I will. I'll be there shortly. About 20 minutes." then I heard him shuffle over to the bed

"It's your lucky day but don't worry soon you'll be mine." he said and he untied the leather straps. As soon as the last one was undone I hopped out of bed and stumbled to the wall. He tossed me a new dress that was pink and flowing but still a few inches above my knees and was strapless. I pulled on the dress just as he tossed me a white button up sweater.

"Lets go. I walk you to his house." he said while walking to the door. "And if you try to run the thing I was trying to do in here will now be against the wall in some alley." he exclaimed while I trudged wearily after him

The long walk was silent as my mind sifted through the events of what happened and what would've happened. He dropped me off at Justin's house and I ran inside and locked the door then dashed up the stairs and into the closet in Justin's room and wept. I cried and cried and the more I cried the sorrier I felt.

I sat in the darkness off the closet and held onto my knees and let the tears that I wanted to release in Freddy's house out and they wouldn't stop. I heard the door slam shut and heavy feet pound on the stairs.

"Tabitha?" I heard Justin yell then he came into the room and opened the closet to put his jacket away. "Tabitha what the matter baby?." then he spotted my new clothing and my rubbed raw wrists. "What happened Tabitha?" he asked sternly but all I could do was cry

"I.." I stopped and wiped my tear stained cheaks "Was almost.." I stopped again and let the torrents of tears out then continued "Raped." I yelled while sobbing

He kneel-ed down and took me in his arms and walked over to the bed where he sat with me on his lap. "Who was going to rape you darling and how did it not happen?" he asked and waited patiently

"Freddy and he had me tied to a bed with leather but his phone rang and it was Capricorn. Freddy said he would get back to me later." I said while crying into his chest

"That bastard!" he snarled "No body and I mean no body touches my woman." he growled fierily "Take a shower babe or do whatever you would like but I highly suggest a shower it will calm you while I go and have a talk with that piece of fucking shit." he said while carrying me to the bathroom "By the way don't try to run because there are guards all around the village because of an incident." he said while slowly lowering me to the bathroom floor.

He left and I ripped off the pink dress and the white sweater jacket and hurled them out of the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the hot spray rinse off the days events, fears and everything in between except for Justin's kindness. I knew he wanted to keep me for himself but in situation with the closet he could have acted in a number of ways aside from kind and for that I owed him. I knew that he could be menacing and I knew he would probably stick to that part of himself more because he wouldn't want to appear soft.

I knew that I should be behaved because he probably raped women. Many most likely and the olny reason he reacted that way was because he was posessive of me and didn't want to share. As the steam enveloped me with it's sweet scent I wondered if Justin may one day rape me. And as I pondered that question some part of my mind responded. The answer was most likely yes.

**Jill POV**

I waited for Basta to come home. I worried but not for him but for me. I knew that as the past month that we were married (not happily for me) we hadn't had sex. Never had sex at all in the first place. He held off because I put up a hell of a nasty fight last time but I knew that today he wouldn't put up with me.

"Jill I am home." he yelled up the stairs and I started down them

He looked very mad and I could hear my breathing coming out harder. I was so worried that he was going to advance and I had no idea what to do. He saw me and pulled my waist to his body and meshed his lips onto mine forcing entry into my mouth. I recoiled but his grip was firm and demanding.

"Be a good girl tonight Jill." he murmured into my ear "And I will cut you some slack."

I shoved my fists into his chest and started pushing away from him but it was no use. He smirked as he dragged me upstairs.

"I thought I told you to be good. To late now." he whispered huskily

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! I am going to spice it up! To bad you don't know the history......... yet but you will. :) Anyways review! I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

**Hey people anyways last chappy I felt diabolically evil but now you know about how sweet Justin can be.....under the circumstances. Anyways thanks for all of the reviews and keep them coming. XD Enjoy!**

**Tabitha POV**

My limbs felt sore as I stumbled into the bed room searching for a pair of pajamas. I found a knee length bright orange dress and slipped it on (along with under ware). I hopped into the bed and fell into a blissful sleep. But what I dreamt was the horror of October 31 2007.

_'Come on lets go before we chicken out. We have a long walk ahead of us and I would like to get there before its dark.' Meggie said and we all grumbled our disapproval but followed her anyways as we walked to my father's cabin_

_The walk was long and we kept thinking we heard someone or thing following us but we kept going until we were at the house and night was setting. Wendy, Ashika, Meggie and I stared up at the looming house then we stepped inside._

_It was luxurious with beautiful paintings on the walls along with stuffed animal heads. The furniture was all antique and wonderfully carved. The chandaler was made of dozens of tiny bright sparkling crystals. We stared amazed at the grandiose of the house._

_Later on in the night while we where playing blaring loud music and dancing our butts off we heard a knock on the door._

_"Tabbi go answer it.' Ashika said and I reluctantly opened the door. _

_'What are you doing here Ben?' I asked in a snotty voice. Ben was a dork in our school but had the biggest crush on me._

_'Just making sure you girls are going to be safe tonight and I am inviting my self in.' he retorted and walked past me_

_The night dragged on slowly as we danced while drinking sodas then we decided on playing truth or dare but before we could start the game there was a pounding knock on the door. I ambled across the room and opened the door and let out a surprised gasp._

_Five what looked like to be 13 year old where standing outside with black hats that covered their hole face. They shoved past me as one of them grabbed my arm. They started yelling at us and started taking my friends upstairs and into different bedrooms. Each of us were crying._

_The guy holding my arm also grabbed Ben who kept on shouting at him to let me go. He dragged us both upstairs. When we got into a bedroom he shut the door and pushed me to the bed while pushing Ben to the corner of the room. He stalked over to me and even though he had a mask over his face I could feel the presence of his smirk._

_He violently grabbed my arms and held them in one of his hands as he fingered my shirt. His hands traveled my bare legs and under my skirt. Ben grew a pair and tackled the masked figure and ripped of his mask._

_"You are Freddy, one of Jared's friends." I stammered as I stared at him with accusing eyes_

_He grinned as Ben popped one in his face. As the boys were fighting I ran out of the room at the same time Wendy ran out of her room. Tears pouring from her face like me. We saved Ashika and Meggie and ran out of the house with out looking back. As we stayed in the fringes of the forest and watched the house we could hear Ben's screams echoing in the ever still night._

_We held tightly to each other as more tears marred our faces. Later on in the night the lights went out and the guys left the house. We promiced never to tell anyone about the day._

_A few weeks later my family and I went on a vacation the the cabin. Inside the house was Ben's rotting dead body, beaten and burned beyond recognition not to mention the process of decay removed any marks that he was Ben but he had been missing for weeks and the police closed the case. We moved and sold the house and cabin and never looked back but there never was a day that slipped by me in which I never pictured his dead body crumpled in the bed room._

_Every thought that plauged my mind when I wasnt thinking was 'Why didn't I go back and help him?'. As the years flew by I always hoped it was the wrong boy who was dead in the cabin but the case was never reopened._

I woke up with a gasp. I was drenched in sweat and my body was trembling violently.

**You guys now know the history......or part of it. HaHa! I have a major twist that is coming up!!!!! I am evil *evil laugh* ;) Anyways review.**


	8. Chapter 8 The unknown lurks near

**Jill POV**

He shoved me into our room and slammed the door closed.

"It's about time we have our privacy." he said and started walking towards me

"I won't do it. Ever. Not with you and not with anyone else." I said my voice trembling as I stumbled backwards

"Think of it like this. If I don't fuck you I will go to someone else. Maybe a young girl. How about that 15 year old she is very pretty and I am sure that Justin will give her up for one night. Not that I am not a faithful husband but..." he was saying while inching towards me

"You are not my husband." I said sternly "Ever."

He lifted his left hand and flicked me off with his ringed finger. My gaze shifted to my finger.

"You can have your fucking ring." I yelled and ripped the ring from my finger and chucked it at him. He caught it effortlessly.

"Enough of these childish games." he said and walked over to me and grabbed my arm and flung me onto the bed. I grabbed a pillow and when he got onto the bed I whack him repeatedly with it until feathers were flying in every direction then I jumped off the bed. I ran to the door, swung it open and was out of the house faster then Basta could yell my name.

I ran through many darkened alleyways. Tears marred my face as I ran, the light patter of my foot steps echoing in the streets way the olny sound the night though Basta possesed the strength I possesed the speed. As I ran deeper in no direction in particular the moon inched higher and higher in the black sky.

I stopped at the end of an alley and let the second biggest fear of my life consume me. The dark. The dark was filled with wonder but also questions. Not knowing whats going to strike at you until you feel the blow or wondering who is watching you, waiting to snatch you until you are already gone. The darkness was filled with unknowing. Anything from big multi colored slimy monsters to pale as white ghosts could fill up the seemingly hollow and empty night. Waiting to crumble you will, strength, and dignity to dust and left to be blowing in the wind.

As I was verging on another break down my mothers words from when I was a little girl drifted into my head. _"Jill remember the dark may may bring you fears to life but the light is a mask, a disguise to cover its face. The light creates shadows which are its flaws the mask can not contain but the night is shown to you pure and plain." _My mother told me it meant that the light is a disguise then later on back stabs you but the night comes to you the way it is and the only was you should confront it is to take it to your advantage.

I hurried to a door way and stood in it. Pressing my back against the splintery door. I soon heard heavy foot steps and loud panting at the entrance of the street. He slowly ambled don as if he had all the time in the world.

"You know Jill I heard your little feet enter this street but not exit." He said as he walked closer to my hide out. "Were you tired little Jill?" he asked mockingly "Did little Jill run to fast up that hill to fetch a pail of water?" he said then laughed humorlessly

"You forgot," I said while putting out my foot for him to trip ", Jack fell down and broke his crown," Then I kicked him on the head.

"And Jill came tumbling after." he grunted and grabbed my leg and yanked me to the ground. I collapsed beside him but shot straight up. Or as straight as I could considering there was a minor pain in my leg. I took about a step forward but his hand lashed out and gripped my hair tightly and pulled me back. My scream pierced the night but no one was there hear it.

He spun me around and banded his arms under my arms then around my back and pulled me into him. He wasn't really tall but tall enough to dwarf me. His dark brown hair was disheveled and his murky blue eyes sported only one emotion. It was anger. His breathing came out in thunderous husky pants. He stared down at me.

"What am I going to do with you Jill?" he asked aggressively

"Let me go?" I said but it came out as more of a question

He chuckled, his pepper-minty breath enveloping me. "No. I enjoy you too much."

I screached and started pumleling his chest with my fists.

"You know most men in the village like a woman or girl that is much more obedient but on the other hand I am not like most men. I enjoy the challange but instead of acting naughty in bed with other women I get to be the evil self I am with you in bed." he said and grinned as if he had been awarded a bucket of gold. "So by all means continue because all I know is by the end of the night you will have performed your wifely duities perfectly as I will be perfectly sated."

"I am not your wife." I spat out venomously

"Well then I will teach you." He said and wrenched back his hand and bitch slapped my face. I felt the sting of his hand against my check then the traitorious tears sprang free and cascaded down my face. He looked at me with a look that said job well done. "You are my wife, the only woman for me. You will respect, honor and obey me. That is what you need to learn."

"Over my raped, burned, beaten, rotting dead body." I yelled as I kept my head held high

"The first can be arranged." He said "But you will never escape me. Not while you are alive and sure as hell not while you are dead."

**Unknown persons POV**

The village was so dramatic. Jill and Basta the perfect couple. Roxanne lost in the world. But one girl caught my interest the most. A specific brown haired blue eyed 15 year old girl. The girl was unintentionally the worst there was and yet her innocent yet exotic features made her the perfect girl for me. "I am going to make this village even more of a hell then what it was before. This is a fun game and I have my eyes on the prize." I said while she slipped out of bed. Her body small body trembling in the orange silk nightgown

"All in good time." I whispered to my self "All in good time."


	9. Chapter 9 The death messenger

**Tabitha's POV**

I woke up with the feeling of unease in the air; smothering me and my sence of privacy as if I had been violated. I looked to the side of me and didnt see Justin. I got out of bed an ruhed to the shower My orange gown was drenched in sweat and was sticking to me like static cling. After I showered I pondered what I was going to do tody which was nothing except live in fear of Freddy.

A few minutes later Justin came in wih blood shot eyes and anger in his face. "What happened?"

"You know how I told you last night about not trying to run away because something happened?" he asked while sitting on the couch.

"Yes I remember." I said while sitting across from him in recliner

"Well what hapened was a woman tryed to escape so they put up more gaurds but then later that night one of Capricorn's wives was killed. She was about your age. The gaurds should have seen it but all of them are soo clueless they just stand around like idiots." he said as if the news some how affected him

"Did they find the killer?" I asked sadly

"No the fucking bastard is still out there which means I don't want you out alone. You hear me?"

"OK I wont go out alone." I said

**unknown person's POV at night**

I walked past one of the gaurds. God they were so stupid they didnt see anything. I walked aimlessly for a while before I stumbled across my next victim. Miss Mindy Banks another wife of Caricorn's; 14 years old and as cute as a button. Her flaw was that she came here willingly. She wanted to be a whore same as Rachel Wilder. They came here to be bitches while other women and girls suffered being beaten, abused, and raped everyday. It was time she met fate.

I walked up to her and started a conversation.

"So Mindy how is everything going? Are you having a nice night?" I asked

"Yeah I guess I am. Who are you?" she asked

I shoved her against the wall and an excited smile lit her face. "I am the messenger." I whispered in her ear

"And what are you going to deliver?" She asked seductively

"Death." I grumbled dwelling on each letter and I wrapped my hands around her neck and choked the life out of her. Her arms flailed and her mouth was opened wide wanting to suck in life. I tightened my grip and watched facinated as her movements became sluggish then stopped all together. Her final look was of my grinning face as her eyes slowly closed and the life that inhibited her body seeped out of her and into the atmosphere. I stood there for a minute with my hands still wrapped around her neck as I felt her precense dissapear.

I could feel my dick stiffen. Olny two things excited me. Death and Tabitha. I let go of Mindy and watched as her dead body crumpled to the ground. I turned and walked into the darkness. The night proved satisfying I could wait until the next. I wouldnt stop until all of the selfish whores were elimnated then I would go after the prise.


End file.
